Une histoire de chocolat chaud
by lele-35
Summary: Charles est malade. Erik était sûr que cet imbécile finirait par l'être, avec tout ce fichu surmenage. Seul avec le télépathe, il fait alors la seule chose qu'il a en tête : il lui prépare un chocolat chaud.


**Notes: Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour dans le fandom X-men x) à ma plus grande surprise, j'ai replongé. Je ne sais comment. One minute tu vas bien, et l'autre tu es en train de faire une obsession sur du Cherik. Que puis-je dire? Cherik is life ! :D En tout cas, ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais rien posté ici, ça me fait un peu drôle, mais très contente d'être de retour :)**

 **Donc voilà, ceci est un OS, maintenant, j'avoue qu'il peut avoir un sens de pas complet, surtout avec le genre "romance" qui est mis. Du coup je sais pas trop si je ferai une suite ou pas en fait ^^' à vous de me le dire j'imagine. Bonne lecture !**

Charles était malade. Erik lui avait pourtant répété que s'il continuait à se surmener de la sorte, en plein hiver glacial, il allait finir par tomber comme une mouche.

C'était arrivé.

Forcément.

Quel idiot.

Il était donc maintenant cloué au lit, au Manoir, pendant les vacances de Noël. Raven et les enfants étaient partis à la Montagne, estimant qu'ils avaient mérité une pause. Erik les avait réprimandé, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Charles s'était allié à eux, et les avait défendu. A partir de là, la cause était forcément perdue. « Mais si Erik, ils n'ont pas arrêté de travailler et nianianiaaa ». Pfff.

Cela avait donc résulté en une double masse de travail, de recherches, d'utilisation du Cerebro, et de quêtes pour de nouveaux mutants. D'ordinaire, Charles gérait très bien Cerebro, et toutes ses autres tâches. Mais d'ordinaire, ils recevaient l'aide des enfants. Pour des petites tâches, certes. Mais c'était déjà ça.

Erik avait bien remarqué que Charles n'arrivait plus à gérer Cerebro à la perfection, comme toujours. Ça avait été bref, mais il avait remarqué une légère expression de douleur sur le visage de son ami les quelques dernières fois où il l'avait utilisé. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais chaque fois le télépathe minimisait le problème, voire le niait, et lui disait qu'il avait dû rêver. Il arrivait à faire lâcher le morceau à Erik en lui proposant une partie d'échecs.

Le pire, c'était que maintenant, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté davantage.

Et donc à force de courir partout, Charles avait attrapé un rhume. Un mauvais rhume. Peut-être même une grippe ? Mais il avait continué de le nier. « Non, non, je vais bien, je peux continuer. ». Tu parles. Au bout de deux jours, juste après avoir utilisé Cerebro, il avait fait un malaise, causant à Erik une crise cardiaque majeure. Après ça, il avait jugé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main et l'avait envoyé se reposer au lit, sans écouter ses protestations.

Et voilà qu'à présent Erik se retrouvait à s'occuper de Charles. Lui qui ne prenait jamais soin de personne à part de lui-même, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Et en plus, il savait très bien que le télépathe n'irait jamais se plaindre de quoique ce soit. Il était donc seul, à essayer de deviner ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter à Charles pour qu'il guérisse.

Il s'était donc décidé à lui faire un chocolat chaud. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il lui avait déjà donné tous les médicaments nécessaires, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester ici à ne rien faire, alors que Charles était à la limite de la mort dans son lit.

Et puis... du chocolat chaud... c'était sa boisson préférée étant gamin. Oh bien-sûr à présent, il n'en buvait plus. Il était trop grand pour ça. Du whisky, du café, c'était ce qu'il buvait maintenant. Même s'il n'était pas non plus alcoolique.

Erik mit le lait à chauffer, tout en sortant des tasses. Il prit du chocolat dans le frigo, et en ajouta généreusement dans le liquide blanc frémissant, avant de mélanger, et de rajouter quelques épices. Quand enfin la boisson fut dans les tasses, il décida qu'un peu de crème ne serait pas de trop. Quand il était petit, sa mère lui en faisait sans crème, car il était difficile de s'en procurer. Mais bien-sûr, Charles, lui, en avait. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Contrairement à lui, Charles avait pu avoir tout ce qu'il voulait étant enfant. Il n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent. Erik adorait son ami, mais il devait admettre que le voir aussi inconscient de cette chance qu'il avait d'être... riche l'agaçait parfois.

Il prit un plateau métallique, posa les deux tasses dessus et le fit léviter durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du malade. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre cependant, Erik crut rêver. Charles, le nez tout rouge, les yeux rétrécis de fatigue, était dans son lit, certes. Mais dans son lit le dos bien droit, même pas allongé mais assis, à lire toutes sortes de papiers administratifs.

« Ah, Erik, fit-il d'un ton absent, ça va ? »

Erik perdit son sang froid. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau le plus proche, et alla prendre sans ménagement les papiers que Charles lisait, sans prendre la peine de les ranger soigneusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Charles d'un ton stupéfait.

\- Tu es censé te reposer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton énervé.

\- Je _suis_ reposé ! protesta-t-il.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, tu travailles.

\- Je suis dans ce lit depuis un jour !

\- Et pourquoi ça d'après toi ? Parce que tu travailles trop ! Je te l'ai dit 100 fois !

\- Je vais bien ! s'obstina-t-il.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir te relever de ce lit un jour, tu dois te reposer !

Charles parut sur le point de protester de nouveau, avant de finalement hausser des épaules, vaincu. Par Erik, ou par la fatigue, Erik se le demandait.

« Je t'ai apporté du chocolat chaud, lui lança-t-il d'un ton bourru. »

Le visage de Charles, qui était jusqu'ici boudeur, s'illumina d'un coup. S'il n'était pas aussi agacé, Erik en aurait peut-être souri.

« C'est vrai ? »

Quel gamin. Erik fit léviter le plateau jusqu'au lit, et le posa délicatement sur les genoux du malade.

« Tu as trouvé du cacao ? S'étonna Charles en prenant sa tasse, toujours l'air radieux.

\- Non. Il y avait du chocolat.

\- Je me disais qu'on avait pas de cacao. »

Charles s'interrompit alors, l'air concentré.

« Tu veux dire que tu as fait ce chocolat chaud d toi-même ?

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu as pris le temps de me faire du chocolat ?

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Mais ça prend toujours plus de temps que de prendre une cuillère de cacao et de verser un peu de lait chaud dessus.

\- Charles, fit Erik sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as fait du chocolat chaud ! »

Charles ne pouvait pas se départir de son sourire. Le nez tout rouge, il goûta doucement une gorgée de la boisson. Son regard s'illumina d'une étincelle supplémentaire. Bon sang.

Il était adorable.

« C'est délicieux, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est que du chocolat chaud.

\- Goûte ! »

Erik s'exécuta et goûta sa propre tasse. Effectivement, le goût, qu'il avait fini par oublier, était réconfortant, et doux, et sucré.

« Merci Erik, lui souffla Charles d'un ton reconnaissant.

\- De rien. »

Erik but une autre gorgée de chocolat, embarrassé.

« C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais goûté ! Ajouta Charles l'air rêveur. »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête, je suis sûr que tu as dû avoir pleins de chocolats comme ça quand tu étais gosse. Ce n'est rien. »

Le sourire de Charles se figea, à sa plus grande surprise, avant de lentement disparaître. Le cœur d'Erik en rata un battement. Pourquoi son ami avait-il l'air aussi triste d'un seul coup ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

« C'est vrai, on ne manquait pas de nourriture... . »

Charles poussa un petit rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles d'Erik.

« Charles ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chocolat chaud reste la meilleure chose au monde. Merci Erik. »

Charles prit une autre gorgée de chocolat. Mais son air radieux de tout à l'heure ne réapparut pas. Ce chocolat était censé être réconfortant bon sang ! Il n'était pas censé avoir l'air aussi malheureux.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais jamais eu de chocolat chaud avant celui-ci ?

\- Si, si, bien-sûr que si... »

Erik se demanda où était le problème. Il n'avait pas fait de boutade. Charles avait réellement eu tout ce dont il pouvait rêver étant enfant.

« C'est juste que... hésita-t-il, enfin ce n'est rien, je sais, je n'ai pas de quoi faire de remarques en fait... non, laisse-tomber, tu dois me penser pourri-gâté à me plaindre comme ça. »

Charles releva la tête envers sa direction, et fit de nouveau un sourire. Qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Un sourire faux.

« Charles, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, lui intima Erik.

\- Je t'ai énervé tout à l'heure, hein ? répliqua Charles, désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter c'est juste que... enfin, rien. Je suis un peu têtu parfois.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, cette fois ça ne va pas marcher. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, s'entêta-t-il.

Charles, télépathe ou pas, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

"C'est stupide, je te dis que ce n'est rien. »

A bout de patience, Erik planta son regard dans celui de Charles.

« Je suis prêt à rester ici toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il y a. »

Il resta le regard planté dans celui du télépathe pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se résigne.

« Bon... c'est juste que... mes parents ne me faisaient pas spécialement de chocolat chaud comme toi. En général, ils me laissaient juste me le faire moi-même, avec un peu de cacao et c'était fait. »

Charles ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Seigneur, ça sonne tellement... stupide, dit comme ça. »

Erik attendit qu'il poursuive.

« C'est juste que... quand j'étais petit, je n'étais pas vraiment proche de mes parents. J'étais plutôt seul la plupart du temps, et ils me laissaient m'occuper de moi. Sauf quand il y avait des événements mondains. Il y avait une bonne, mais elle s'occupait seulement des petits-déjeuners, déjeuners, et dîners. En dehors de ça... je devais me débrouiller seul. »

Oh. Charles avait tellement l'air gêné en racontant tout ça qu'Erik se sentit brièvement mal. Techniquement, il avait raison. Charles avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, en termes matériels. En revanche... et c'était là qu'Erik se sentait bête, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents aimants.

Erik était l'idiot dans toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir des parents comme ça. Une mère aimante, un père qui s'occupait d'eux...

« Mais je sais que ce n'est rien, strictement rien comparé à ce que d'autres ont enduré. Je ne me plains pas. En fait j'ai de la chanc... »

Erik ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il étreignit Charles d'un seul coup, prenant soin de le faire sans renverser la tasse sur eux. Charles, surpris, s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

« Erik ?

\- Chut. Abruti. »

Personne n'avait réellement tenu à Charles quand il était petit, jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa sœur. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Erik réalisait qu'en dehors de Raven, Charles ne semblait pas être proche des gens en général. Il aidait les mutants bien-sûr, car il avait un cœur en or, il tenait à tout le monde, et il prenait soin d'eux. Mais qui prenait soin de lui ? Qui tenait réellement à lui ?

« Tu sais, Charles, il n'y a pas que Raven sur qui tu peux compter. »

Erik avait la voix rauque. Il n'eut toutefois pas le courage de continuer, et laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant que le télépathe comprendrait. Charles se détendit légèrement dans ses bras, et il sentit sa tête s'enfouir sur son épaule, avec un petit soupir tremblant.

« Je sais, répondit-il tout simplement. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, agréable, où tous deux se contentaient de profiter de l'étreinte. Eirk pouvait sentir l'odeur de Charles, et si elle était très différente d'un chocolat chaud, elle n'en était pas moins réconfortante.

« Merci Erik, finit Charles d'un ton légèrement ému. »


End file.
